


A Vision in the Morning when the Light Came Through

by RobinsonsWereHere



Series: The Best Things, The Richest Things [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: 5x09 is basically the same tho, F/M, I DON'T MAKE THE RULES OK I READ THIS AU SOMEWHERE ELSE, Soulmate AU, changes some scenes there, don't ask me how you can have a fav color if you can only see one, it might have been from claire, oh yeah and now for the story-relevant tags, so thanks claire, this is canon compliant, title from Halsey's Colors, until 5x10, until you kiss your soulmate, you can only see your soulmate's favorite color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere
Summary: Shawn Spencer can see all shades of pink. Juliet O'Hara can see all shades of yellow. And then, she kisses him. In the middle of her boyfriend's living room. Right before leaving on a two-week vacation with said boyfriend.Suddenly, they can both see an entire spectrum.





	A Vision in the Morning when the Light Came Through

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this for a while and I finally got around to writing it!!! yay!!!

Shawn Spencer has been able to see shades of pink, from pale and rosy to bright fuschia, all his life. His father says he’s lucky, because when he was Shawn’s age, he couldn’t appreciate the sunrise. Shawn’s just curious about what color the ocean is.

It comes as a shock, to see pink in a police station. For a solid week after he meets her, Shawn looks up every time Juliet passes by, because that flash of color always catches his eye.

(He continues to look up long after he gets used to the pink. Juliet is too beautiful a sight to miss.)

\-----  
Juliet O’Hara loves the color yellow. She thinks there are others she might like more- the colors of the flowers in gardens, or paint on a graffiti mural, or the swirly dresses she wears when she goes dancing- but if she can only see one color, yellow’s pretty nice. And besides, someday she’ll meet her soulmate, and she’ll kiss them, and then she’ll be able to see the whole world. Someday.

It’s the pineapple she notices first. Bananas are really the only other yellow fruit, except for sliced mangoes. But she walks into the Psych office to check up on paperwork, or something- in the years to come, she won’t even remember what brought her there- and there’s a pineapple, in all of it’s golden glory, right on the counter. That’s the first time she realizes that Shawn Spencer is something else.

(Because really, who ever believed the ‘psychic’ thing, anyway?)

\-----

“Take pictures of the moments,” Shawn says, because he has no clue what to say so he’s just saying everything at once and hoping the right thing comes out. “Because that’s what matters.”

Juliet stares at him and he worries that that’s a little too close to what he truly wants to say. _I love you. Don’t go. Give me one more chance._ “At least, that’s what I would do,” he backpedals. “You might just take blurry photos of your espresso in some random cafe-”

She kisses him.

Juliet O’Hara kisses him, and it’s the best goddamn thing he’s ever experienced.

His eyes flutter closed and he dares to let his hands fall to her waist, to let his fingers curl into the fabric of her shirt. He can feel Jules tugging just a bit at his hair and then he can feel her hands at his neck and his chest and then she pushes him away, he opens his eyes, and everything is different.

Even with the onslaught of colors from all around him, all Shawn can focus on is Juliet. Her eyes are blue, so blue, and why had he ever cared about the ocean because this is the best shade of blue he’ll ever see. And her hair. Her hair is shining- it looks like what his father says is gold. He’s never seen anything like her before.

“Jules,” he breathes. “Your hair glows.”

She gapes at him, clearly too shocked to speak (he has that effect on people) and before she can answer, they hear voices in the hallway. Shawn barely even listens to Declan, because screw European hotels, Jules is his soulmate. He stares at her and she stares back but Shawn has no plausible excuse to stay, no legitimate method to get her alone so he follows Gus out the door. He feels numb.

“Gus,” he comments, “I feel obliged to inform you that that color looks horrible on you.”

“Whatever, Shawn.” A pause. “Wait, _what?”_

\-----

Buzz tells Shawn Juliet is using her lunch break to renew her passport. 

_She’s leaving, then. That meant nowhere near as much to her as it meant to me._

Henry tells Juliet that Shawn is in Canada- no, he doesn’t know why.

_So he’s running. I never should have kissed him._

\-----

They have neither time nor place to talk when they meet in the jail. Shawn is somehow preoccupied when she shows up at his hotel room. Finally, when Juliet is just trying to sightsee and _not_ think about how she’s royally fucked up in every way possible, Shawn shows up.

“Jules, hey,” he says. “Sorry about earlier. There was a wanted fugitive hiding in my hotel room.”

She blinks. “If you were anyone else, I’d think you were just making up some crazy story to get off the hook for ghosting me.”

“If you were anyone else, that would be exactly right.”

They’re standing so close that she could kiss him, although, after how she’d thrown herself across the room at him, that might no longer be an impressive amount of closeness. “So… colors.”

He nods. “Lots of colors. Although, I gotta admit, having actually seen a pineapple, not to mention your hair, yellow’s probably my favorite.”

She grins. “I’m in awe of everything pink.”

He fingers the edge of her t-shirt, covered by a grey sweater. “It looks good on you.”

“Are you going to say something stupid about it looking better on your floor, or are we actually having a serious conversation?”

“I think the latter. I can be serious when I want to be.”

“I know.” The words are out of her mouth before she can think. “I, um… I accidentally listened in on your conversation with Gus.”

She can’t decipher the expression on Shawn’s face. “Well, then,” he responds, “I guess you already know all the stuff I was going to tell you.”

She rests a hand on his cheek. “Shawn, you do make me happy. I took it for granted that you would always be there to make me smile, to make me laugh.” She takes a breath. “Declan was- Declan was uncomplicated. He was easy to be in a relationship with. But he wasn’t the man I’m in love with.”

“Oh? Who- who might that be?” Shawn looks nervous.  
She calms him with a smile and closes the gap between them, pressing close to him and resting her forehead against his. “It’s you, Shawn.”

She can already see the colors; she knows he’s her soulmate. But he kisses her, over and over, and lost in that sea of sensation and emotion, Juliet knows. She knows nothing else could ever feel this right.

It’s about damn time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
